


how to save a life

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Dinner, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, George - Freeform, Horror, Hotels, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, M/M, My Bloody Valentine - Freeform, Sad, Song: How to Save a Life (The Fray), Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Trapped, Trapped In A Closet, Trapped In Elevator, breakfast buffet, bros really be trapped tho, dream - Freeform, dream and george get all cute during an attack, dream team at a hotel, george in a skirt, holiday hotel, horror story, movies - Freeform, read summary please, sapnap - Freeform, thats so sad, tw warnings, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “no, no please!” george’s cries echoed throughout the halls.“shit!” clay muttered to himself as he ran around the hotel searching for george. he ran across a dark red room with two figures inside.there, george stood, slouched against a wall, cowering from the figure in front of him, pointing a boomerang-shaped object at him.a loud deafening 'bang!' rang through the entire building._________________________________________________they finally decide to meet up.it doesn’t go as planned. in fact, it goes really, really horribly. now, the only thing they have is each other.for now, anyways.based on ‘how to save a life’ by the fray.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	how to save a life

**Author's Note:**

> hi! new story yay!  
> this story is based off 'how to save a life' by the fray. the song makes me cry so much i stg  
> i dont want to put any other archive warnings because i dont want to give spoilers, but there is a lot of violence in this story so if you dont want that then plz leave i dont want to make you uncomftorble.  
> thank you!
> 
> //STORY TW!!//  
> violence  
> swearing  
> fluff  
> blood  
> death  
> weapons  
> sexual humor  
> sexual themes  
> angst  
> horror

clay held the phone against his ears, listening to george’s calm, sweet voice.

“are you all packed?” clay asked, slamming his luggage closed with his other hand.

“yeah, what about you?” george said.

“just finished!” clay beamed. he zipped his luggage and dragged it over to the front door. 

“i’ll be heading over to the airport in maybe 20 minutes. i think i’m gonna shower.” george stated. clay nodded his head.

“can you send me a video?” he jeered. george scoffed.

“ _ perv. _ ” he muttered. clay laughed hysterically and sighed.

“my mom is picking up patches in a few minutes so i can’t leave just yet.” clay explained. he flopped into the chair by the dining room tale.

“ok well, talk to you later then?” george asked. 

“yeah, cya.” clay hung up and shoved the phone into his pocket.

his mom arrived a few moments later, knocking on the door loudly. clay made his way over, opening it for her.

“clay!” she threw her arms around her son.

“hey, mom.”

“are you excited?” clay’s mother let go and walked inside, scanning the house for patches.

“yeah, i can’t wait to meet them!”

“who’s going again?”

“um, me, george and nick.”

his mom nodded slowly. she finally found patches and gripped her back, picking her up.

“george is the cute one, right?” she asked. she noticed clay’s cheeks turn a bright pink.

“i suppose.”

“hm.” clay’s mother gently placed patches into her cage and picked it up. “that’s it then. have fun on your trip, baby.” she kissed clay’s cheek and walked back out.

“bye.” clay called out, watching her walk to her car. 

-

the trip to bridgeport, connecticut from florida was only two hours for clay, but it was seven hours for george and four for nick.

clay took an Uber to a holiday hotel and rented a room. though they only had two beds, he’d just have to share. preferably with george. 

george and nick arrived the next day, and very close together too.

clay sat waiting in the lobby of the hotel, staring at the door as george and nick walked through the hotel doors. he stood up quickly, giving him slight headrush.

he took in the sight in front of him. 

george looked beautiful when he walked through, with his merch hoodie and little glasses on his head, displaying his chocolate eyes. and nick looked like the friendliest person ever. his ginger-blonde hair shimmered under the light. 

clay had started walking to them, but didn’t burst into a full run until they were a few feet away. he threw his arms around them both, pulling them into a tight hug.

“you guys are actually real!” clay exclaimed.

“yeah, you are too!” nick laughed. 

“it’s nice to know there’s a body behind that voice.” george beamed.

“a good one too.” nick added jokingly. 

“i could say the same.” clay jeered, smirking.

the three shared a laugh, then started walking up to their room. nick flopped onto the bed closest to the door, as clay sat on the couch, and george on the other bed. 

“so, what’s first?” nick asked, staring up at the oatmeal colored ceiling.

“i dunno, we could go to dinner.” clay suggested.

“ooh,” nick grinned, “are you asking me out, clay?” 

“i guess i am.”

“then it’s a date!”

“ugh, stop flirting with each other!” george groaned. clay and nick jerked their head to him and stifled their laughs.

“aww, gogy is jealous?” nick teased. he turned to clay. “did i tell you that on the way here, george wouldn’t stop telling me about how bad he wanted to kiss you?”

clay laughed.

“ha! is that true, georgie poo?” clay queried. george blushed.

“no.” he said under his breath, looking down at his feet.

there were a few moments of silence before the three had decided to just stay in an watch movies.

they had bought plenty of snacks and sweets from downstairs, and stopped at a burger shop in the hotel to get chips.

after about ten minutes of arguing, they had agreed to watch ‘my bloody valentine’. 

clay looked back at george every now and then, especially at the death scenes, to see how scared he was.

“do you need someone to cuddle you, george?” clay finally asked. george let his eyes roam over to clay, before nodding and scooting over on the bed, leaving space for clay. 

clay crawled onto the mattress, and snuggled george in his arms.

“you two are so cute.” nick said, his eyes still focused on the movie. george scoffed and leaned into clay’s chest.

“y’know,” clay started, popping a chip into his mouth, “jensen ackles is  _ hot _ .” 

george looked at him, and nick tried to hold in a laugh.

“he’s not.” george mumbled. 

“oh, but he is! i mean, look at him!” clay argued. 

“clay’s got a point!” nick blurted out. clay pointed at nick with a ‘see! i told you!’ face. george rolled his eyes and returned to the tv.

-

clay’s woke to a warm, soft breathing on his neck. his eyes waltzed over to see george, cozily tucked into bed, head resting on clay’s shoulder.

clay couldn’t help but smile. the sunlight shone onto the bed, making the blankets rather warm. he noticed quickly that nick was staring at clay from his bed with a devilish smirk on his face.

“good mornin’.” nick whispered.

“hey.” clay replied. he threw his head back onto the pillow. he slightly moved george’s head onto his pillow, then slipped out of the bed.

  
  


george let out a soft noise before turning onto his side. clay sighed and gazed at him.

_ he looks perfect even when he’s sleeping. _

clay thought. he scooped up clothes from his luggage and made his way to the bathroom. when he walked out, he was greeted with nick’s evil grin again.

“so, do you like, have a crush on george?” nick asked.

clay threw his pajama shirt over his shoulder.

“no idea.” he sighed. 

“huh.” nick grunted. “well,  _ what are you? _ ”

clay looked at george then back at nick.

“no idea.” he repeated.

“huh.” nick grunted again. he jumped off his bed and picked up a pack of licorice on the nightstand. he threw on into his mouth and stared at george.

“i’m gonna go get some breakfast. leave you two to…  _ talk. _ ” nick declared. 

“about what?”

“i dunno. stuff.” nick opened the door, strut out, and slammed it close, leaving george to jump, and throw himself up. 

“what the f--” george quickly spotted clay and stopped himself. “uh, good morning.” he said.

“morning.” clay studied george’s eyes for a moment. “how’d you sleep?”

george rolled his eyes.

“i slept fine,  _ mom. _ ” he joked. clay let out a slight laugh and sat by george on the bed.

“you’re fun to cuddle with.” clay whispered. george’s face turned a soft red. 

“you are too.” he said under his breath, flustered.

clay moved his hand on to george’s jaw and stared into his deep coffee colored eyes. his face moved closer, until they were only an inch apart. george inhaled slowly, his breath shaking.

“let’s go get breakfast.” clay purred.

he let go of george and stood up, walking over to the door. he left george frozen, shaking, and somehow turned on.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading new chapter coming sooooon!
> 
> also, i believe in america you guys call chips 'french fries'? idk im not american
> 
> jensen ackles :/
> 
> -
> 
> please leave feedback! criticism and support is appreciated! if you have any ideas, please lmk!


End file.
